Overload
thumb|248pxOverload ist ein Lied, das sich auf dem Album Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigatō" befindet. Es ist ein Image-Song für Keiichi Maebara und wurde von seinem Schauspieler, Sōichirō Hoshi, gesungen. Japanischer Songtext 「おい、お前ら！ この前原圭一様が、本当の萌えってものを教えてやるぜッ！！」 熱き魂萌えるが命 男だてらに生きるがしるし ありとあらゆる想いをぶつけ 行くぜ洋々道を買け！ メイド看護婦生徒に教師 俺にしてみりゃ語るに笑止 本当に、萌え尽きるには、足りないぜッ！！ この空の向こうに何が待っているか そんな事はどうでも良いからさ 叫ぼう！ きっと辿り着けるはず 拳を高く掲（かか）げて 永遠の理想郷にまで 大地蹴り上げて行こう Overload 僕らのセカイは かなりぶっ飛んでるけど 無問題（もうまんたい）むしろそれが良い 最高の瞬間（とき）を感じるために 「毒だ！毒毒毒！毒毒毒毒毒！！　世の中は毒に満ちている！！　穢れきっている！！　空気は澱み、水は汚染され、太陽の恵みにすら人類は見放されてすでに久しい！　我々は穢れの中で生き続けることを運命付けられた、生まれながらの罪人なのだ！ それを我々はすでに知っている。 生きるとは穢れることだ。　成長するとは穢れに染まることだ！　それを知っているからこそ、穢れを知る以前の清らかな時代を懐かしむのではないか？！　生 まれながらの悪人などいない！　生まれてから毒に穢され、その結果、悪いに染まっていく！！　清らかな生を受けながら、穢れに染まらずには生きていけない この社会を俺は恨まずにはいられないのである！！ よって、人体は日々、毒素に染まりそれを体内に蓄積させている。　それを体外に排出できず、体内にどんどんと溜め込んでいるはずなのだ！　しかるに中年た ちの見っとも無いドール腹を見よ！！　あれこそ、溜まりに溜まった毒素がはち切れんばかりに溜まっている証拠ではないか！ そしてこの俺、前原圭一は日々、この毒素との戦いに身を捧げた結果、男子についてはともかく、女子について画期的な発見をした！！　それを今日本日、ここに発表するものである！！」 自重しないぜ 次長さんでも 課長さんでも 全然 OK！ 「羽目を外さず 並みが一番」 嘘だッ！　嘘だッ！！　そんなの嘘だッ！！！ ついカッとなって ついカッとなって ついカッとなって 問題ない！ 後悔も、する必要は、無いんだぜッ！！ あの雲はどこから来てどこへ行くのか まあとりあえずそれは置いといて 叫べよ！ 流星のごとく突き抜けて 僕らの声を届けて 行く手を阻む敵から この世界を守るため いくらでも言ってやるぜ 何度でも繰り返すぜ 穢れきった世の中で 真実を取り返すために 「成長と共に穢れが蓄積し、最後にそれが膨れ上がって発覚するならば、それはつまり、穢れの少ない幼少期と、穢れの溜まった青年期で差異のある部分を疑う べきである。　つまり、幼少期はぺったんこな部分が、毒素によって膨れ上がり、青年期にははち切れんばかりに膨れ上がるわけだ！　そう、もうわかっている だろう！！　女子は体内に溜まった毒を、胸に蓄積しているのであるッ！！ 見たまえ同士諸君、あの梨花ちゃんの描くなだらかなシルエットを！！　航空力学的にも徹底的に洗礼されたシルエットはまさに穢れを知らぬ乙女の体！　比べ て、この毒素の溜まりまくって膨れ上げった胸を持つ、サンプルMを見て欲しい！！　体内の毒素が集まり、もはや胸がはち切れんばかり！！　けしからん、実 にけしからんのであるッ！！ もうここまで至ってはもはや手遅れ、治療も間に会わないであろう！！　しかし、サンプルRやSならば、まだ治療の余地もある！！　特にサンプルSは梨花ちゃんと同い年でありながら、早くも毒素でぷっくると膨らみ始め、その治療はー刻を争う状況にあると言える！！ さぁ、同士諸君集え！！　美しく清らかな雛見沢を取り戻すために立ち上げろう！！　少女たちを穢れから解放するのだー！！　美しき胸のシルエットを取り返すのだー！！！」 この世界に生きるなら 運命に立ち向かって行け　 どんなに高い壁ても 越えればほら Wonderland きっと辿り着けるから 拳を高く掲（かか）げて 永遠の理想郷にまで 大地蹴り上げて行こう Overload 僕らのセカイは かなりぶっ飛んでるけど 無問題（もうまんたい）むしろそれで良い 最高の瞬間（とき）を 掴むんだ！ 「Thank you！！」 Rōmaji 『Oi, omae ra! Kono Maebara Keiichi-sama ga, hontou no moette mono wo oshiete yaruze!!』 Atsuki tamashii moeru ga inochi otoko datera ni ikiru ga shirushi Aritoarayuru omoi wo butsuke ikuze youyou michi wo tsuranuke! MEIDO kangofu seito ni kyoushi ore ni shite mirya kataru ni shoushi Hontou ni, moetsukiru ni wa, tarinaize!! Kono sora no mukou ni nani ga matteiru ka Sonna koto wa doudemoii kara sa sakebou! Kitto tadoritsukeru hazu kobushi wo takaku kakagete Eien no risoukyou ni made daichi keriagete yukou Overload bokura no sekai wa kanari buttonderu kedo Moumantai mushiro sore ga ii Saikou no toki wo kanjiru tame ni 『Doku da! Doku doku doku! Doku doku doku doku doku!! Yononaka wa doku ni michite iru!! Kegarekitteiru!! Kuuki wa yodomi, mizu wa osensare, taiyou no megumi ni sura jinrui wa mihanasarete sude ni hisashii! Wareware wa kegare no naka de ikitsuzukeru koto wo unmei tsukerareta, umarenagara no zainin nano da! Sore wo wareware wa sude ni shitte iru. Ikiru to wa kegareru koto da. Seichou suru to wa kegare ni somaru koto da! Sore wo shitteiru kara koso, kegare wo shiru izen no kiyoraka na jidai wo natsukashimu no de wa nai ka?! Umarenagara no akunin nado inai! Umarete kara doku ni kegasare, sono kekka, aku ni somatte iku!! Kiyoraka na nama wo ukenagara, kegare ni somarazu ni wa ikite ikenai kono shakai wo ore wa uramazu ni wa irarenai no de aru!! Yotte, jintai wa hibi, dokuso ni somari sore wo tainai ni chiku seki saseteiru. Sore wo taigai ni haishutsu dekizu, tainai ni dondon to tamekondeiru hazu nano da! Shikaruni chuunen-tachi no mittomonai BIIRU hara wo miyo!! Are koso, tamari ni tamatta dokuso ga hachikiren bakari ni tamatteiru shouko de wa nai ka! Soshite kono ore, Maebara Keiichi wa hibi, kono dokuso to no tatakai ni mi wo sasageta kekka, danshi ni tsuite wa tomokaku, joshi ni tsuite kakkiteki na hakken wo shita!! Sore wo kyou honjitsu, koko ni happyou suru mono de aru!!』 Jichou shinaize jichou-san de mo kachou-san de mo zenzen OK! 『Hame wo hazusazu nami ga ichiban』 Uso da! Uso da!! Sonna no uso da!!! Tsui katto natte tsui katto natte tsui katto natte mondainai! Koukai mo, suru hitsuyou wa, nai n da ze!! Ano kumo wa doko kara kite doko e yuku no ka Maa toriaezu sore wa oitoite sakebeyo! Ryuusei no gotoku tsukinukete bokura no koe wo todokete Yukute wo habamu teki kara kono sekai wo mamoru tame Ikurademo itte yaru ze nandodemo kurikaesuze Kegarekitta yononaka de shinjitsu wo torikaesu tame ni 『Seichou to tomo ni kegare ga chikusekishi, saigo ni sore ga fukure agatte hakkaku suru naraba, sore wa tsumari, kegare no sukunai youshouki to, kegare no tamatta seinenki de sai no aru bubun wo utagau beki de aru. Tsumari, youshouki wa pettanko na bubun ga, dokuso ni yotte fukureagari, seinenki ni wa hachikiren bakari ni fukureagaru wake da! Sou, mou wakatte iru darou!! Joshi wa tainai ni tamatta doku wo, mune ni chikuseki shiteiru no de aru!! Mitamae doushi shokun, ano Rika-chan no mune no egaku nadaraka na SHIRUETTO wo!! Koukuu rikigakuteki ni mo tetteiteki ni senreisareta SHIRUETTO wa masa ni kegare wo shiranu otome no karada! Kurabete, kono dokuso no tamarimakutte fukureagetta mune wo motsu, SANPURU M wo mite hoshii!! Tainai no dokuso ga atsumari, mohaya mune ga hachikiren bakari!! Keshikaran, jitsuni keshikaran no de aru!! Mou koko made itatte wa mohaya teokure, chiryou mo maniawanai de arou!! Shikashi, SANPURU R ya S naraba, mada chiryou no yochi mo aru!! Toku ni SANPURU S wa Rika-chan to onaidoshi de ari nagara, hayaku mo dokuso de pukkuru to fukurami hajime, sono chiryou wa ikkoku wo arasou joukyou ni aru to ieru!! Saa, doushi shokun tsudoe!! Utsukushiku kiyoraka na Hinamizawa wo torimodosu tame ni tachiagerou!! Shoujo-tachi wo kegare kara kaihou suru no da!! Utsukushiki mune no SHIRUETTO wo torikaesu no da!!!』 Kono sekai ni ikiru nara unmei ni tachimukatte ike Donna ni takai kabe te mo koereba hora Wonderland Kitto tadoritsukeru kara kobushi wo takaku kakagete Eien no risoukyou ni made daichi keriagete yukou Overload bokura no sekai wa kanari buttonderu kedo Moumantai mushiro sore de ii Saikou no toki wo tsukamunda! Kono ryoute de omoi no kagiri!!! 「Thank you!! 」 Übersetzung “Hey, you guys! The great Keiichi Maebara’s gonna teach you all about what’s truly called ‘moe’!!” Even if your hot soul burns, it’s life; even if you’re living as a mere man, it’s a symbol Take every single thought head on, let’s go, keep on the wide path! A teacher in maids, nurses, and students, it’s ridiculous to try to speak of such things to me Really, moe burning out is no good!! Is something waiting on the other side of that sky? Because that sort of thing isn’t worth worrying about, let’s shout out! As we’ll surely finally arrive there, raise your fist high Until we reach the eternal paradise, let’s kick up the dirt Overload- although our world considerably doesn’t make any sense Rather than having no problems, that’s fine To feel that greatest moment “It’s poison! Poison poison poison! Poison poison poison poison poison! The world is full of poison! It’s been defiled! The air is stagnant, the water is polluted, even the sun’s blessing has already long abandoned humanity! We made it our fate to keep living in defilement, we’re naturally sinners! We already knew that. To live is to be defiled. To grow up is to be dyed in uncleanliness! Because we know that for sure, don’t we yearn for the pure era before we knew uncleanliness?! There’s no such thing as being naturally evil! From the time we’re born we’re corrupted with poison, the result is that we become dyed in evil! I can’t help holding something against this society in which, although receiving a pure life, we can’t live without being dyed in uncleanliness!! Because of this, the human body is soaked in toxins every day, and this is accumulated on the inside of the body. Without being able to emit this outside of the body, it’s bound to steadily pile up inside the body! However, look at those middle-aged guys’ indecent beer bellies! Isn’t this definitely proof that the accumulated toxins have accumulated to bursting point?! And then I, Keiichi Maebara, as a result of devoting myself to fighting this toxin everyday, made a groundbreaking scientific study about boys, and at any rate about girls!! As of today, I’ll publish it here!!” Don’t restrain yourself, whether you’re the vice-director or the section chief, it’s all OK! “You can’t let yourself go, normal is the best.” Lies! Lies!! Those sorts of lies!!! I unconsciously became angry, I unconsciously became angry, I unconsciously became angry, there’s no problems There’s no need to regret anything, either!! Where did those clouds come from, and where are they going to? Well, leaving that behind for now, let’s shout out! Breaking through like a meteor, our voices are delivered To defend this world from adversaries who block our way I’ll say it as much as I like, repeat it any number of times To regain the truth in this world that’s been defiled “With growth, you accumulate impurities, and in the end when it swells up and comes to light, in short, there should be reason to question the part where there’s a difference between childhood, when there’s a small amount of impurity, and adolescence, when impurity has accumulated. In other words, although childhood is a period of flatness, due to toxins it swells up, and in adolescence it will swell to the point of being about to burst! Yes, do you understand it now?! The accumulated poison in the bodies of women is stored in their chests!! Ladies and gentlemen, please take a look at the silhouette of Rika-chan’s gently-drawn chest!! In aeronautics, too, this thoroughly baptized silhouette is surely the body of a girl who knows no impurity! In comparison, I want you to look at sample M, who has a chest which has swelled up due to collection of toxins!! Having gathered toxins within her body, her chest is already about to burst!! It’s inexcusable, it’s really inexcusable! As it’s already much too late by this point, it’s likely that a cure won’t be done in time!! But, in sample R and S’s cases, there’s still room for a cure!! In particular, whilst sample S is the same age as Rika-chan, she has already started to swell with toxins, and we can thus say that a cure is needed urgently!! Come on, assemble, ladies and gentlemen! Let’s rise to take back a beautifully pure Hinamizawa! We’ll release the girls from impurity! We’ll regain the silhouette of a beautiful chest!!!” If we are to live in this world, we will confront fate No matter what kind of high wall it is, when we pass it, look, it’s Wonderland Because we’ll surely finally arrive there, raise your fist high Until we reach the eternal paradise, let’s kick up the dirt Overload- although our world considerably doesn’t make any sense Rather than having no problems, that’s fine To grasp that greatest moment! With these two hands, as far as my feelings go!! “Thank you!!” Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song